


For the Honor of Grayskull! (and Pavlov)

by Hopefulbadger



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora can just casually give herself a cock, Catra is a bratty bottom, F/F, G!P, I blame my friend for this idea, She-ra has a dick, TY Rae!, but only when she wants, but she loves it, cause why not, so does adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: "For the honor of Grayskull!" Catra has heard those words so many times now. They once only ever preceded a fight, but now it seems that it only comes before something somehow more enjoyable and more painful. Though all that ever seems to lastingly be harmed is Catra's pride. Now it seems that even if she doesn't want to do... that, if she hears those words? She can't think of anything else.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> Thank you Rae! I appreciate you and the fact that you gave me this idea!  
> Also, anyone reading my stuff, if you don't know Rae, please fix that. She has been at this much longer than I have, and her skills put me to shame.

For the Honor of Grayskull! (and Pavlov)

Chapter 1

"For the honor of Grayskull!" "For the honor of Grayskull!" "For the honor of Grayskull!" Words that once only ever meant an impending fight were so seldom used for anything other then… well, that. Yes, even after wartime ebbed and the two lovebirds divided found each other once more. She-Ra seemed to still have a part to play in their relationship. Though, what was once exclusively a predecessor to an ass whooping; you know what, there was still a lot of ass-whooping, it just seemed to come in a different form.

Originally, it seemed to be a crazy idea, but they both seemed to fall onboard about as soon as they realized She-Ra's abilities to give things horns extended to herself; especially, below the belt. Sure, occasionally a night would be spent between them with Adora in her base form, but the additional verticle foot and… well, it was about a foot down there too wasn't it? The additional footage, in combination with She-Ra's ability to enjoy Catra's body in a whole other sense, seemed to just spice up life in the bedroom to the umpteenth degree.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora called out, brandishing her sword, just to toss it to its place at the side of the bed.

Just hearing those words was enough; no it was far more than enough. Catra could already feel her heart racing and her body calling out for the other woman. "Adora." For a moment, Catra couldn't tell if her throat was going dry or her mouth was watering or both. The answer, came succinctly at the sight of the tent being pitched in those agonizingly tight white shorts on the towering woman staring down at her. Yup, definitely watering. Just like at least one other part of her. Her whole body grew antsy, she knew what was coming and how heavenly it would feel despite how hellish the embarrassment of being railed with her face pressed down into the bed; all just to have those desperate cries Adora always drew out of her muffled into the sheets. Catra's fists clenched in frustration! It hadn't even begun and yet, Adora already had her craving it all. With hands shaking, a fluttering heart, and a growing tension further south, her whole attention was finally stolen by the other woman.

"Hey there kitten." Adora cracked that dorky smile even through She-Ra's visage. She ran her fingers through Catra's soft fur then through her hair.

Catra wanted to fight, remembering back to the times where she still tried. Today, however, was not that type of day. A quiet whimper and she found herself nuzzling into She-Ra's hand. Warm and comforting, she couldn't even seem to manage to stop. Then there was the truest sign of weakness. The soft purr building up in her throat and breaking past her lips despite all her valiant efforts to evade the inevitable.

"Someone sounds like she is already having a good time?" Adora mused.

Catra's strongest protests were nothing more than a weak whimper to comingle with the purrs that made her feel weak.

"No." Catra's body shuttered in a revolt as she tried to push Adora's hand away.

"You sure?" Adora pulled her hand back to immediately see the regret in Catra's eyes.

"No." Catra looked down and away, trying to hide her pout.

"Then what does my kitten want?" Adora's hand returned.

Catra hissed and went to bite Adora's hand, but that died down to just a kiss at thew palm that feeds her on one way or another so much faster than Catra would ever have liked to admit.

"Isn't that better sweetheart?"

Catra hissed again, but it died out as Adora scratched behind her ear. "Yes." She admitted, teasing her sharpened teeth against Adora's palm.

"Now, you know the rules. No biting, unless you want to be punished." The damn goddess raised her eyebrow in anticipation and Catra just couldn't wait any longer!

She broke. Making eye contact as she did it, Catra bit down playfully at She-Ra's palm. In an instant the woman was airborne. A screech and she didn't quite land on her feet, but hands and knees were close enough. The other woman might not have been easy for normal Adora to throw around, but She-Ra had the extra height and muscle to toss her with ease.

Before Catra could even get her standing, Adora was right there, behind her and grabbing her ass. Claws dug into the mattress ruining the third set of sheets for that month. That bulge of Adora's thudded, radiating with heat. It sent Catra spiraling as it pressed against her. "Stop playing!" Catra complained, her tail curling around Adora's waist and trying to urge her closer.

"I thought you liked when I played?" She-Ra called back with that smug tone that both grated and drenched Catra.

"I-" Catra began just to be cut off.

"Especially when I play like this." Stern fingers grasped at Catra's hips before slinking in the waistband of Catra's pants. Catra cried out in protest as she felt her clothes being pulled down. Not because she didn't want it, but because Adora and that perfect pounding heat had been pulled away from her aching core.

"What are you d-oooh!" Catra's elbows gave out so she could push back and up harder as she felt that heavenly tongue lavishing at her folds.

"There. That's what my kitten likes, isn't it?" She-Ra's hands firmly took Catra by her hips and forced her back, her tongue meeting Catra's sex to clean the ample mess she had caused.

"Fuck! Adora!" Catra clawed into their mattress as the other woman refused to yield.

She-Ra mumbled something into Catra's folds, but it was entirely inaudible as she continued devouring Catra. Her thumb circled roughly at Catra's clit as she delved her tongue deeper into Catra.

"Adora! Adora!" Catra yowled repetitiously. "Fuck! Please!" She bit into the bedding under her just to stop herself from pleading more and more.

With a sickly wide grin, Adora slipped one finger inside Catra just to taunt her.

Catra cried out into the bed, a wanton show of desperation as she bucked back onto She-Ra's finger.

"See? I knew you liked when I play with you like that." Adora enjoyed the muffled whimpers Catra made as she pulled her mouth and fingers away.

"Damnit Adora!" Catra snapped.

"Shh kitten. It'll be ok. I'm right here." Adora eased her hand over Catra's cheek.

"Taking too long!" Catra snarled back, a shiver running up her spine.

"I know sweetheart, but look. You are all wet and ready now." Adora caressed at Catra's sex with a flat palm.

Catra looked back and hissed as she watched Adora slowly pulling down her shorts with one hand and licking her wetness of the palm of the other.

"Did you want to taste too?" She-Ra paused mid-motion, all of her painfully hard cock just standing at attention and waiting to be put to use.

"No! I do not want a taste!" Catra's face scrunched up to show her teeth. "I want you to get on with it already!"

"Always so… impatient!" Adora rammed herself forward in one swift motion. A guttural pleased sigh and she felt Catra's lips kissing her pelvis.

Catra melted in a low purr, the twisting ache that was her existence finally releasing as Adora buried herself in her. Eyes rolling back, Catra cooed, losing herself in the relief.

"There you go. That's it." Adora allowed her whole length to rest in the other woman for a moment as she soothed her hands up Catra's back.

Catra arched into the touch as she pressed back onto Adora, seeking that last millimeter. "Don't stop." Catra moaned.

"Not stopping, just giving you a moment to adjust." Adora leaned forward to whisper into Catra's ear.

"Don't- don't need a moment." As if Catra's ragged breaths weren't enough, Adora could feel Catra's walls flutter around her. She was clearly not as prepared to be railed as the catwoman would like her to believe.

"Now, don't go playing tough." Adora pulled out and bucked back in less than an inch.

Catra panted in light pain and heavy pleasure as the thrust pushed her face harder against the mattress.

Catra couldn't resist. Her body clamped down on Adora and she cried out again. "Not playing tough! N-need more!"

"Do you now?" Adora hummed, pleased with Catra's reactions. "What more do you need?" She taunted with a kiss at Catra's neck and a hand slipping up Catra's torso and grabbing at her breast.

"You know what!" Catra huffed.

"I want you to tell me." Adora's firm tone would have been enough on its own but as her free hand reached around to toy at Catra's clit and the other hand pinched at her nipple, Catra lost it.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me! Just fucking fuck me!" Catra tore up the mattress and a hand went to her crotch to urge Adora to speed her efforts at her most sensitive spot

"Of course. My impatient little kitten." Adora kissed at Catra's ear before delivering on what had been requested.

Before Catra could do or say anything to protest the kiss and term of endearment she loved to pretend she didn't love, Adora had already begun. Not that Catra would ever say it aloud, but that didn't change the truth. The perpetually bratty bottom adored the feeling of being fucked into their bed. The feeling of Adora ramming into her so hard that her face pressed down into the springs of the bedding. Adora's extra attention at her breast and clit didn't hurt either.

However, that is not to say that there was no hurt at all. As Adora felt the both of them grow closer to their peaks, she mixed in a good pinch here or there and even a firm spank or slap at Catra's sensitive breasts. All small things Catra loved beyond reason. By the third time Adora's hand had returned to pinch at her right nipple, Catra was striving not to tumble over, to be just so easy for Adora. But those efforts only ever ended up being in vain. Striving not to be first, clamping down on Adora, giving off those embarrassingly slutty moans Adora just loved to hear and giving it her all only seemed to push herself closer to a breaking point than Adora.

Infuriatingly, or maybe perfectly, Adora knew all too well of Catra's impending climax. "Cum for me kitten. Come on. Cum." Adora urged as she fucked Catra harder into the mattress.

No hope! There was absolutely no hope for Catra after that. Her whole body broke in the crescendo, tensing and releasing all-around She-Ra's length. It felt like the final bitter sweet but delicious taunt that Adora released in her only a moment later. Catra couldn't help but let lose a sultry groan in the release. Each pump of Adora releasing in her feeling like all the warmth in the cold world she had ever craved and needed. The short pleased pants and moans that followed were the closest Catra would ever come to admitting how wonderful it was; how much she adored the feeling of She-Ra's visage fading away as Adora curled over to take her up in an embrace.

"Isn't that so much better?" Adora urged them both just enough further up the bed that they could relax. "No more stress from the day, just us cuddling in bed." Adora pulled back some of Catra's mussed hair and nuzzled at her neck.

Catra just huffed and pouted, pretending not to enjoy despite her telltale tail looping around Adora's waist and pulling her in closer.

"There you go." Adora ignored the play protest. "Love you sweetheart." With tender arms, she soothed the other woman. Everything slowly calmed. Catra's body returned to a resting state, heart easing its jackrabbit pace to the feeling of her lover's embrace. "Love you so much sweetheart." Adora hummed with small kisses at Catra's neck, just enjoying the post-orgasmic haze as it settled down upon them.

Catra grunted but scooted backward into Adora's embrace. "Love you too." She admitted through gritted teeth; as if it were still the first time she said it.

End of Chapter 1

Wanna see the next chapter of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Glimmer pounded on the door to the two women who were still cuddled up and deep in sleep. "Damnit!"

"Get them up Glimmer!" Bow called with impatient urgency, the sound of his bow thronging out shot after shot.

"I'm trying!" Glimmer shouted back.

"Try! Harder!" Bow yelled as he launched another volley of arrows at the intruders.

"Five more minutes Adora…" Catra lazily mewed and pulled Adora's arm tighter around her. It was still too early and she was still far too tired to put up all those trademark tough and bratty walls.

"Anything for you my love." Adora agreed, nuzzling up to Catra without even opening her eyes. She just wrapped one leg groggily over Catra and pulled her in even closer, maybe grinding herself against her girlfriend a little, but by the sounds of Catra's soft pleased purr, she didn't seem to care.

"Wake up!" Glimmer yelled once more, simply phasing through the door to earn quite an eyeful. Sure, Adora was still fully dressed, but Catra? Far from. Completely bottomless, and the trail of evidence that she and Adora had quite the night stained down her fur along with her sex almost entirely on display. "Oh my god!" Glimmer spun around and covered her eyes.

"Adora?" Catra's eyes shot open at the sound of the intruder.

"Hmm?" No sooner had Adora opened her eyes than did they immediately shut once more at the piercing feline screech coming from right next to her ear.

"Get the hell out!" Catra ordered, covering her crotch as she crouched on the edge of the bed.

"I! Corrupted first one's tech is attacking brightmoon!" Glimmer urged with an exaggerated wave of her hand while still looking away.

"So? Who cares!"

"Catra!" Adora was slow to wake up but certainly getting there. She glared at her girlfriend and slapped lightly at her thigh.

"She stormed in on us! I'm naked!" Catra accused with an angry finger pointing at Glimmer.

"I!" Adora's head danced between her lover and the intruder. "Hey! Why are you in here! Catra was naked!"

Silently Catra cursed herself for falling in love with someone who had such distilled dumb jock energy.

"I! I wasn't trying to catch a peek or anything!" Glimmer snapped embarrassed. "I'm here caus-"

"Are you three coming already? I can't hold off this invasion on my own!" Bow called out for the trio sitting around and doing nothing.

"Brightmoon is being attacked!" Glimmer screamed.

"What are you talking about! The castle hasn't been attacked in years."

"I don't know! It's corrupted first one's tech! That is all I know! And it's already invaded the castle! Bow and I have been fighting our way back to your room all morning!" Glimmer turned around only to spot Catra's angry eyes and abort the turn. "Come on! We need help!"

"If you leave, I can put on pants and help you." Catra attempted to convince the intruder to leave with a snarl.

"Happily! Just! Help! Bow and I can only hold them off for so long!" Glimmer shimmered out of the room and only strived to hide her embarrassed blush as she joined Bow in fighting off the odd opponents.

With a huff and a groan, Catra crawled off of the bed to find her pants. Although Adora knew they were under attack, the sight of Catra's ass still hanging up in the air for a moment as she grabbed her pants drew out a singular teasing growl from her throat.

"No!" Catra groaned at her girlfriend, grabbing the first thing she could and tossing it at her in an effort to dissuade Adora from her dirty mind.

"Sweetheart? You realize you just threw your panties at me right?" Adora caught them and held them up with a wide grin.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Catra groaned, hopping into her pants.

"And I thought I was the socially inept one?" Adora teased, tossing the underwear to the side.

Catra just rolled her eyes and headed off for the door.

"You ready?" Adora grabbed her sword, brandishing it and charging for the door with Catra.

"Of course. Haven't had a good fight in years." Catra brandished her claws with joy evident on her face.

"Let's go!" Adora readied her sword and Catra burst through the door.

Whatever it was that caused the corrupted first one's tech, Glimmer hadn't been lying. The castle seemed like it had been near entirely overrun by the time they emerged from the room.

"What the hell happened?" Adora lowered her sword, dumbstruck by the destroyed corrupted first one's tech littered with Bow's arrows.

"Get your sword up and fight dummy!" Catra leaped from wall to wall before easily tearing out the wires from a corrupted bot. It slumped to the ground, powering off with a dying whir. "What, couple years and you forgot how to fight already?" She stood tall over the robot's corpse. "Forget you can use that sword for anything other than fu-"

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora interrupted before Catra could let slip secrets only intended for the bedroom.

For a moment Catra's hair stood on end.

"Help! A little help would be nice!" Bow urged, slinging an arrow at another corrupted bot scurrying closer in on them.

"Watch out!" Glimmer warned, trying to teleport to Catra and save her, but she was too late.

Catra yelped a feline holler. She had been completely trapped in herself as another of the corrupted robot came up from behind and struck her with one of its limbs. The feline form was sent across the hallway, only to be caught in She-Ra's arms. It was a sudden shock followed by unrivaled unexpected comfort.

"Caught ya!" Adora cheered, shuffling Catra in her muscular arms. God, why did they have to be that muscular? It just wasn't fair! That obnoxiously lovable bright grin filled Adora's face. Catra felt it. Setting in just as quickly as it always did. Her heart thudded and her whole body called for the same it always did.

"Come on. Weren't you dying to get your fight on?" Adora dropped Catra.

A yowl and Catra missed actually landing on her feet. Damn if falling on her ass and staring up at the towering being She-Ra was; what Adora had become. It made every issue Catra wished she could exile from her mind only worsened. Her core clenched on nothing. Damnit! Why now! Why did she have to want this now! The first battle in years and it was going to be ruined by craving her girlfriend and her sexy… long… hard… pounding-! "Ahh! Help!" Glimmer nearly got taken down, left open and off guard in her attempt to save Catra.

With a silent prayer of thanks, Catra leaped to action. She really would need to thank Glimmer later for snapping her out of that desperately aching, Adora craving headspace. Not that Catra ever actually thanked anyone. Quickly, her thanks came in the form of launching at the robot just before it could strike at the princess. With haste, Catra occupied her antsy aroused mind by slaying robot after robot. It was the only thing that could keep her from focusing; ruminating on the slickness growing between her thighs. Under her breath, she cursed those aches with every attack.

"I like things a lot better when she's on our side." Bow directed a thumb to Catra as she decimated what seemed to be the last of the corrupted robot horde that had invaded.

"Yeah!" Glimmer collapsed against a wall. "A lot better when we were fighting her." She slumped down, out of breath.

"I feel like I didn't get to do anything." Adora lowered her sword, returning to her average form with a disheartened look. She almost looked like a kid who hadn't gotten to swing at a pinata during a birthday party.

"Heh, too slow Adora?" Catra huffed, but immediately averted her eyes as she realized looking at Adora brought a flush to her cheeks.

"Feel free to take the lead next time." Bow allowed himself to lean against the wall and sit next to Glimmer. "I'm freaking exhausted!"

"I'm just glad all the boredom is over! This was great!" Catra kicked at one of the lifeless corrupted robot corpses.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora randomly called out with another brandish of her sword.

Catra yelped, the sound of her girlfriend calling those words out once more catching her off guard. In a flash, she was in the powerful She-Ra's arms, well, arm. The other arm was extended far over her shoulder with the blade rammed into a robot which had roared back to life with the hope of taking out the woman who had decimated its comrades. I! A-Adora!" She yelped.

"Gotcha!" There, there was that fucking grin again. So warm, innocently wide. Shutters ran down Catra's spine and she wished she had something she could sink her claws into if only to distract herself from what she wanted Adora to do to her.

"G- get off!" She pushed Adora away if only to stop herself from trying to leap into She-Ra's arms. Feeling wobbly on her feet and like she needed the other she immediately regretted the action. "I can handle myself!" Catra snapped as a reply to the rejected look.

"You were-" Adora reverted forms once more with a general point of her sword over Catra's shoulder to the robot she had slain.

"Are we really all out of… trash to slaughter?" Catra kicked another of them. She huffed, striving to seem apathetic because if she wasn't she would be helplessly nuzzling against Adora's chest.

"Nope. Looks like that's it." Bow sighed, leaning into his weapon for help keeping up his weary head.

"Just down to figuring what caused it and how they got in." Glimmer added.

"Good, well, you all have fun with that." Catra restrained herself to a saunter as she rushed back into her shared room.

"You aren't gonna help?" Bow shot a side-eye at Catra.

"Call me up if you run into more fighting. The whole searching was always more your speed." She dismissed with a wave of her hand before ducking out of the hall and into her room.

Adora gave an anxious laugh as she tried to justify her girlfriend's behavior to her friends with fidgety hand gestures alone.

"I'd ask if she forgot we were supposed to be on the same side now, but I still at least vaguely remember fighting with her, and it was a lot more exhausting than that." Bow grunted, forcing himself back up to his feet.

"Go feed your kitten or whatever. She's cranky." Glimmer sighed with a frustrated look.

"Hey!" Adora glared for only a moment. "It's Catra, she's always a little cranky." She softened further. "Just another part of why I love her."

"That is our point." Glimmer groaned and rolled her eyes.

"We'll holler if we need you."

"Yeah. See you later. Sorry guys." Adora's shoulders sunk as she adjourned back to her room. "Catra?" She greeted as she reentered, her eyes aimed at the floor. "What's going on, you o-kay?" Adora's rhythm was interrupted by the sound of a feline yelp.

"Yes! I'm fine! Now get out!" Catra ordered from under the covers of their bed.

"Catra?"

"G- get out!" Catra's voice shuttered in a way all too familiar to Adora.

"Caaatra?" Adora's voice swung as it sung the name.

Panting could be heard from under the sheets. "S-said get out!" A feeble protest came from the lump in the bed.

"Kitten." Catra shuttered at the word. "Whatcha doing in there?"

"Don't you have some princesses to help solve some mystery? Maybe something involving some meddling kids?" Catra's breaths grew heavier and the stench of sex in the room grew too thick to just be the remnants of the previous night.

"I think I'm more interested in what you are doing." resting back on her heels, Adora cracked an amused grin.

A moan slipped out from under the covers, Catra must have been getting impatient. "Need~" Another moan, and then a soft mumbled "Fuck." escaped the sheets.

"Whatcha need Kitten?" Adora teased.

"You… you're an asshole!" Catra curtailed a whimper by biting her lip till it bled.

"I am, am I?" Adora cooed.

"Yes! You- you are!" Catra's breath hitched as she strived to subdue her sounds.

Then came those damn words. "For the honor of Grayskull!" Before Catra could even curse Adora for the dirty move, the beast of a woman was already atop her.

Even hidden under the sheets, Catra could feel both Adora's hot breath and her hardened length brushing against her. All that, and the cravings had been triggered again. Once more, her heart raced faster, despite the pads of her fingers already circling her clit, she could feel her wetness pool worse between her thighs. Every inch of her existence ached worse, but that may simply be attributable to the fact that Adora had been so close and in that form of all things.

Desperate cries of need began to slip out despite Catra's best efforts.

"Come now." Adora knew exactly how mean, how evil that phrasing was. "What's wrong kitten? I can hear that you are having a tough time down there. Why are you hiding?" She pulled down the sheets just enough to reveal Catra's pleading eyes.

"You know exactly what is wrong!" Catra whimpered. Her whole body shifted under Adora in the bed.

"I do?" Adora scratched at her chin and scrunched her mouth to one side. "No, I don't think I know."

With a whine, Catra pressed her forehead to Adora's neck. "You know exactly what you did!" Breaths grew heavy and the movement Adora could feel under her stopped.

"What did I do?" The ruffling of sheets a clear give away that Catra was opening her legs for Adora.

"You… you said that… that thing."

"What thing kitten?" Adora felt Catra's hips buck up in an effort to meet her length.

"The thing you always say!"

"For the honor of Grayskull?" Unsure if it was an act of pure evil or simply mercy, Adora rolled her hips, finding Catra's wetness easily soaking through the thin sheet that separated them.

Catra hissed, her hands flying up to Adora's back as her hips desperately searched for Adora's length once more.

"I only say it to transform."

"And every time we-" Catra cut her self off.

"Every time we make love?" Adora attempted innocently.

"When we fuck." Catra snapped.

"No kitten. I think we stopped just doing that years ago."

"Adora!" Catra tried to snarl, but her needy breaths undercut the effort.

Adora caressed Catra's cheek. "What do you need? Tell me, and I'll give it to you." She lowered her head to leave the most taunting a kiss at Catra's lips.

"Fuc-" Catra swallowed the thought down. "Make love to me." Calico eyes darted to direct anywhere but directly at Adora's love-filled eyes.

"You sure?" Adora checked for consent.

Catra went to strike Adora, to take the easy blow against the woman taunting her like their training taught them both to do. But she stopped herself, just gently pushing at Adora's side to show her disapproval and frustration. Adora's eyes just pressed the question back upon her as a response. "Yes. Please." She forced the humble pie out from her throat.

"Of course." Adora graced Catra's lips with another kiss before she slipped the sheets over herself. Catra had already kicked off her clothes, and Adora followed suit with haste.

"Need." Catra allowed herself the confession and even went as far as to nuzzle up against Adora's bare chest. The princess was warm, warm and strong with heavenly perfect breasts. Breasts that Catra just desperately wished to suck on and tease at as the princess fucked her down into the bed.

"I know you do kitten. I know you do." Adora slipped her length free from her shorts with a relieved groan.

Catra nipped at Adora's neck impatient. "Come on!"

"So, so, so impatient as always, aren't you?" Adora slipped one hand down to Catra's sex. With tender motions, her fingers delved into the ocean which had formed between the other's legs.

Catra writhed and wriggled on the bed, fighting against the taunt that the simple digital duo were when compared to her mate's cock.

"Someone was really going to town on herself huh?"

Catra once more restrained herself from acting on her training and only pressed a hand to Adora's side.

Adora looked down to her with a worried pout.

"I was… was about to… when you came back in. After you said it again… was so close." Catra confessed.

"Then let's fix that, give you the release you missed." Adora took her time aligning herself up with Catra's entrance.

From there, Catra quickly devolved into an aching and needy mess. It was too cruel a taunt to feel Adora's length against her without being inside like that. She needed and craved. Her whole body screaming in anger for not having what it needed yet. "Adora!"

"That's it kitten. Here you go." Adora's actions lacked her traditional heft. Instead of simply ramming herself in, she slowly rocked her hips forward, sliding inside of Catra with a languid pace that had the other digging her claws into Adora's back.

Catra's claws dug in, her jaw clenching nearly as hard as her lower entrance.

"You feel fantastic as always." Adora praised in a low tone and caressed Catra's cheek with her thumb.

"You're too slow."

"Not too slow."

"Yes, you are!" Catra pushed.

"Just enjoying the journey."

"Fuck the journey and make me cum already." Catra snarled.

"You don't really want that." Adora kissed as she neared her base and Catra's sex was clearly beginning to struggle with taking her in just the way they both loved.

"Yes, I do!" Catra's eyes defied as best they could.

"No, you enjoy this." Adora's smile could have lit the room on its own.

Catra looked away, but her body betrayed her when a moan escaped.

"You love having me close, holding you in my arms, and making love to you slowly." Adora knew her far too well.

"Who cares what I love." A remnant of how the two had been raised slipped from Catra's mouth and froze them both.

Catching the tear Catra would never let anyone but Adora see, the princess wiped it away before it could even fall. "I do." She paused, the two of them tied together by their sex but staying entirely still. "I care what you love Catra. Always have, always will. That is why I am going to take my time, to ensure you feel loved still."

More tears came, but Adora was kind enough not to address them, to only wipe them away as they fell and pretend it had only ever been a caress at Catra's cheek.

"I love you too princess." Catra forced herself to admit.

"Shadow Weaver is gone. Hordac is gone. It's just us, and we don't have to be scared anymore. Even if one of them were still here, I wouldn't let them-"

"I can take care of myself Adora."

"I know. But you don't have to. Because I care what you love." Adora pulled Catra in closer, wrapping her arms around the other woman as she bottomed out on the other woman.

Catra panted out, the stretch getting to her. She couldn't rebuke Adora's caring words. Whether it was because her heart was swelling and she feared the tears would come back if she spoke, or if it was simply due to the air rushing out of her lungs, she would never tell.

"I love you." Adora whispered into Catra's ear before everything about her actions changed. Suddenly the soft slide was ripped out and replaced with her slamming back into Catra with all her strength. Catra had requested faster, and she would get that.

"Oh! Adora! Fuck!" Catra reveled, rocking her hips up to meet the other's bucks in perfect time. "That! That's it." Legs hooked around Adora, urging her to stay buried deep in Catra's sex.

"Beautiful kitten. So beautiful." Adora's hands grabbed and held Catra down with perfect absolute control.

"Yours! Fuck! All yours! Just- just keep going." Catra strained her neck to nuzzle into Adora, hands cupping at the other's breasts and teasing at them the exact way she knew Adora to love.

She-Ra's visage scrunched her face and a moan broke from her throat. "Keep doing that… and I'll end up cumming first this time." Adora admitted.

Catra clearly adored the idea from how her eyes glimmered with excitement. Adora knew more than well enough that Catra loved to feel the other release into her, to feel Adora's cock spraying her essence deep inside the feline woman. But it was rare that Adora broke first. Adora loosened her grip just enough to allow Catra to lap greedily at her right nipple. With needy suction and the tease of teeth intermingled in between whimpers of desperation. Catra needed Adora's release. Her walls clamping down around the other, and Adora's climax finally shot from her. With no resistance left Catra cried out in extasy. She tightened her arms around Adora, pulling the princess in closer. Walls completely battered down, Catra needed Adora. She needed to feel the sturdy woman as close as possible as her orgasm wrecked through her. Thankfully, Adora held her tight. There was no space left between the two as their bodies tensed hard, releasing everything they had for each other.

Breathless they collapsed into each other, panting as their bodies strived to collect themselves after the experience. Soft whimpers and purring the only sound aside from their recovering breaths. Catra's cold had melted in the warmth of Adora's warmth. It wasn't the first time, not the last, and it wouldn't last forever. But for that moment, Catra was her unprotected self. The needy kitten she never let anyone else see. Even for Adora, it was a rare sight. Rare, but all the more beautiful for it. The purrs and whimpers came in tune with Catra's nuzzles at Adora's warm chest.

"There you go. That's my beautiful kitten. I love you." Adora held closer.

"Love… you too."

End of Chapter 2

Wanna see the next chapter of this story early? Maybe even choose my next one-shot? Check out my tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/


End file.
